Talk:Excalibur/Prime/@comment-216.125.49.252-20170202183323/@comment-216.125.49.252-20170214184645
You know what was a huge disappointment to fans? The void. The void was a huge part of warframe, it was a great place to go to get great rewards (aside from the 5x fusion cores and everything else) play there for whenever players were bored and didn't know where else to go. When the relic system was introduced it became more grindy than it already was. Veteran players and anyone else that loved the void quit the game because it was the biggest nostalgia place to go to get hella prime gear and only used 1 key for defence and survival, instead of selecting a relic every 5 min/waves. Everyone put hours and hours into the void and honestly, the only change it needed was to show what the rewards were on the keys instead of going through the wiki to see the rewards. Don't even say that's what the relics were made for, because if DE only made that change to the void, it would make it more fun to make runs and not have to look up something through the internet. Also bypassing the grind may not be a problem to you but it's a problem with anyone that can't sit behind their computer all day and play it 24/7. People have lives outside such as jobs and school. You can't make an excuse to players that have to break their backs and pay bills. Such as "oh you don't like the grind? well patience is a virtue and it's your fault for having a job." Not everyone sits in their mothers' basement and play videogames, which is why DE must lower the grind factor and bring back what was once nostalgiaframe. I don't like the changes they make in that game. It doesn't feel like warframe anymore. It may play and act like warframe, but it doesn't have the nostalgia it once had. Everyone wants to feel the excitment they once had when they first installed and play the game. I sure as hell miss that feeling and it will never come back, unless DE decides to bring back what was once a badass game. I'm not saying the game is trash or anything like that, don't get me wrong it is a good game. However, with the direction DE is driving themselves into I will not be surprised by their end once more.It may not be this year, not next year nor the 2nd year after the next, but when the day comes, DE will then have to ACTUALLY listen to their fans and bring back the once badass warframe. Don't get me started on the things such as tennocon and the pax stuff and what not, that hardly even means anything. What matters the most is the player peak, if it gets too low then that will be the final nail to DE's coffin. And don't even get me started on enemy scaling, and the unnecassary nerfs that were not needed nor did anyone ask for. (Also the power creep). Sorry for the paragraphs but it was necessary. Thank you for your time.